Wedding Guide
In Final Fantasy XI, players may choose to marry a member of the opposite gender. This process is somewhat costly, but in return, you receive Rare/Ex items which are unavailable in any other way, a way to show your commitment to a friend or loved one, and memories that will last you throughout your visit in Vana'diel. Due to the introduction of the Wedding Support Service, the following information will be invalid as of Wednesday, November 18th, 2009. Applications for weddings using the current system will be accepted until Sunday, November 1st, 2009 at 10:59PM (Pacific Standard Time, GMT-8), at which time all applications made thereafter will be denied. Requirements * Both parties involved must have at least one job at level 20. * You must have a trusted friend to act as a Chaperone to the wedding. It will be the Chaperone who will schedule the wedding and make all payments. * A wedding may have from 3 to 36 people included in the ceremony, including the Bride, Groom, and Chaperone. ** Some custom venues may allow more people. The wedding fee is scaled accordingly. * Both participating characters must be of opposite genders. Wedding Services The wedding offers many benefits, including: *Engraved Rings for the Bride and Groom (free with reservation): :* The Bride and Groom may choose how they want their rings engraved. They may choose between the name of their spouse (Ex. The Groom's ring would be engraved as 'Bride's Name' and the Bride's ring would be engraved as 'Groom's Name'. :* They can also choose to have their initials engraved on the rings. For Example, if the Groom was named "Groom" and the Bride "Bride" the Bride's ring would read 'GtoB' and the Groom's ring would read 'BtoG'. *An Optional Wedding Dress Set for the Bride (50,000 gil): :* Bridal Corsage :* Wedding Dress :* Wedding Hose :* Wedding Boots : *An Optional Benedight Coat Set for the Groom (50,000 gil): :* Benedight Coat :* Benedight Hose * Fireworks for all wedding guests. They are used by the guests at the end of the wedding (in place of the traditional rice and are free with reservation). Applying for a Wedding There are many steps you must complete in order to apply for a wedding. NOTE: Neither the Bride nor the Groom can sign up for their own wedding. They must find a third party, known as the Chaperone, to send in their application and pay the fees. * From the Final Fantasy XI menu on Play Online, choose Compendium, and then Wedding Ceremonies. * The Chaperone picks the top three choices for the date and time of the wedding. (Weddings can occur on specific days of the week, and they can start at 2:00PM, 5:00PM or 7:00PM (PST). The Bride, Groom, and Chaperone must arrive one hour before the ceremony to confirm arrangements.) ** Dates are "lotted" for regarding availability. Sometimes there may be a 33% to 100% of getting a date. Therefore, the wedding day may not always be the date that the bride and groom would have liked it to be. Regarding availability, weddings can take place (after registering) in a few weeks, or even months! * The Chaperone will then enter the Bride and Groom's Name, Race, and Main Job. * The Chaperone will then enter his/her character's name, the server the wedding is to take place on, and the number of guests attending. * The Chaperone will next pick the style of Wedding he/she wants (Windurstian, San d'Orian, or Bastokan) and then choose from the available areas for that wedding style (the areas available in the selected city and Jeuno). ** If the wedding is San d'Orian style: *** The Chaperone will next enter the Bride and Groom's Weapons of Choice. ** If the wedding is Bastokan style: *** The Chaperone will next enter information about the Bride and Groom, including: **** Allegiance **** Rank **** Linkshell **** Nickname **** Motto * The Chaperone will then be asked to confirm whether or not the Wedding Dress is wanted, and will select the engravings. * Finally, The Chaperone will put in any notes about the Wedding. (If you'd like a different location than the listed ones, or if there is something important the GMs should know about the wedding.) Wedding Sites The following locations are available for Wedding ceremonies. San d'Oria |width="25px"| |valign="top"| Windurst Jeuno |} Additional Locations * Other sites may be requested by the chaperone. To do this, the chaperone must mention the desired location in the notes section of the wedding application. When the chaperone receives his/her first confirmation message from PlayOnline, it will likely mention the location you selected from the default options. It is suggested that until PlayOnline acknowledges your optional location directly, you mention it in all correspondence with them. * Other locations will have variable numbers of guests allowed and will have varying prices. ** 'Purgonorgo Isle (40 Guests, 240,000 Gil) ** 'Hall of the Gods (40 Guests, 240,000 Gil) Wedding Styles * '''Windurstian Style :Windurstian weddings are based on a traditional Tarutaru ceremony created by the first Star Sibyl. A Sibyl Celebrant presides over the ceremony in the Star Sibyl's place. This is an excellent choice for those who want a cheerful ceremony. The bride and groom must each prepare an offering of food beforehand. * San d'Orian Style : In a traditional San d'Orian wedding, the bride and groom swear lifelong loyalty to each other before the Goddess Altana. A Temple Knight presides over this solemn ceremony. The bride and groom must bring their weapons to the ceremony for their vows. * Bastokan Style : Registrars from the Department of Industry preside over these informal and relaxed ceremonies. The bride, groom, and chaperone join in a toast with drinks provided by the President. See Also * Wedding Dress Set * Weddings * Blessed Memories * Wedding Bells * Confessions of a Registrar * Windurstian Wedding Ceremony Procedures * Wedding Post Update Category:guidesCategory:featured Articles